


Amidst The Carnage

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Even as a bloodied mess, Per was gorgeous.
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Kudos: 12





	Amidst The Carnage

_The screaming blood of Mayhem, a mess of blood._

_Clutching the microphone with all his might, screaming like a demon throughout the night, blood dropping down to the ground._

_\------------------------------------------------------_

Even as a bloodied mess, Per was gorgeous. 

Øystein, who was not terribly prone to love, felt it blossom in his chest. He couldn't help it, it was really a tragedy. 

"Are you alright?" Per asked as Øystein bandaged his wrists later that night. 

"I haven't been alright since I met you." Øystein replied with a smile. 


End file.
